Strike Up A Match
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 14/100: Innocence. Lazard finally gets what he's been waiting for. Yaoi. Lemon. Lazard/Genesis


14/100 Innocence. Lazard/Genesis  
Meet virgin!hunter Lazard... because the image amuses me...

* * *

**Innocence**

Strike Up A Match

In Shin Ra, SOLDIER cadets were otherwise known as the corporation bitches.

So, it came as no surprise when 16 year old, second year Cadet Rhapsodos was summoned to the executive SOLDIER Director Lazard's shiny and pristine office.

However, the timing was a little bit odd – it was late, past his cadet's curfew, and Genesis only saw a few people wandering along the corridor, clutching onto hot coffees, on his way to Lazard's office.

He stood at the door, arms resting firmly at his sides looking in at the slim blonde man as he sat behind his desk and after a few moment's the Director's warm blue eyes rose to greet him. "Lock the door, Cadet,"

The redhead, whose hair and face was currently concealed by his metal helmet did so then stepped closer to the desk in the centre of the room and waited for instruction.

"Cadet Rhapsodos?" The blonde asked quietly, to which the teenager nodded. A smile washed over his face and he stood to his feet. "You can take the helmet off, Cadet," He slowly paced over to stand in front of the shorter male.

"Call me Genesis, Sir," The redhead said quietly as he pulled the thick steel off his head. He noticed how the director's smile widened somewhat malevolently at the sight of his shiny copper locks that passed just under his ears and hung awkwardly in his bright azure eyes.

"Genesis? That's an interesting name," The blonde's tone was hauntingly calm as he slowly trailed his gloved index finger along the pale, bare, young skin before him.

The touch caused shivers to rise along Genesis' spine and he stared expectantly at the Director, who showed no signs of stopping. His hand continued along the tough blue fabric of his uniform, skimming over muscles that were forming in his chest. Everything about this boy screamed his potential, and one thing in particular that Lazard was more than interested in.

He didn't linger so long on pleasantries, he'd waited long enough as it was, always having to find _someway_ of getting the redhead on his own but he was always in the company of his friend Angeal, his doctor, Hollander or even the young Sephiroth. He gripped tightly at the Cadet's collar and threw him back against the cold steel of his desk, knocking the wind out of the redhead, leaving him gasping for breath.

With Genesis' mouth agape, Lazard smirked and closed the distance between them, going in for the kill. He caught sight of the two widened cerulean eyes above before he pressed his lips roughly against the Cadet's.

Only to be expected, he was met with reluctance and a feeble struggle. A struggle whose resolve was slowly chewed away as a white gloved hand snaked its way down to take up place between Genesis' legs.

"Sir I-" The teenager pulled out of the forceful kiss, shocked by the feeling that erupted within him.

"-Shh," Lazard rested a single finger on the younger's lips with a condescending smile. "You've never felt this before, have you?"

Genesis' azure eyes jammed shut and he shook his head violently. "This is wrong," He muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Lazard replied, his tone was so calm it was unnerving. "You like the way this feels, don't you?" He gently gave the boy's clothed manhood a squeeze. He lapped up the way Genesis' features contorted as he tried his hardest to fight back against his reflexes.

It was adorable, but he was used to it. Although he knew Genesis was going to be something special. Unlike the others, he already had the makings of a 1st Class written all over him. Unlike the others, he was stunningly beautiful and so fresh from reaching the age that Lazard was interested in.

The blonde smirked again and his finger's released the material and its contents, rather now slowly stroking along the hardness that was forming within. "How about I make you a deal? If you don't like what I give you, you can have the week off all Cadet duties,"

The thought peaked Genesis attention in the way Lazard desired, but his unwillingness remained painted across those beautifully effeminate features. "But I-"

Loosing his patience that he was so admired for, Lazard made another attack on the Cadet's mouth, this time pushing his tongue inside and exploring every single place he found, and eventually, after many caresses from his right hand, settled to play with Genesis'.

The boy was still riddled with disinclination, but regardless put it no fight. He did whimper in protest when Lazard withdrew his hand, only to force his back against the desk's surface, as if he was just being disregarded along with the official documents that surrounded him. The blonde stood up, still smiling, staring down at the Cadet who was slowly breaking down into his own smirk, and it was dazzling.

Azure eyes drifted along the man's navy suit and finally settled on the large bulge within white trousers.

Again, the Director lent forwards, catching those swollen lips and making from another furious kiss, pressing his hardness into that of Genesis' with delicious effects.

The pair groaned aloud, lost in the depth of their kiss. Ivory gloves worked away at the Cadet's uniform without patience, coming close to tearing them off at some points. They only broke apart when shirts needed to be lifted, leaving a single strand of saliva between them before they collided, each time more violently.

Before the cadet knew it, he was kicking his trousers down to his knees, letting gravity do the rest. Lazard too disposed of his before wandering around and rummaging in the top drawer of his desk to produce a small bottle in his bare hands.

Genesis' face drained of all colour and his childish shyness overcame his arousal.

Lazard couldn't help but smile, it was something he was used to seeing, how teenagers were comfortable with the kissing, and through that, being undressed, but as soon as something _else_ was implied, they got all sensitive. Rolling the bottle between his palms all the blonde muttered was: "Remember our deal?"

The redhead nodded slowly albeit unwilling, but he did not react negatively when Lazard stood him up, spun him round and pressed his naked stomach against the metal of the desk.

He tried to recoil from the sudden cold, but he found a hand pressing between his shoulder blades, preventing any further struggle. Defeated, he just lay there with his head to the side, watching the reflection of the Director in the glass walls and lost himself to his instinct.

Maybe any other teenagers would have found this degrading, but not Genesis.

He found himself enjoying the thrill of this being forced.

He found himself enjoying the violation of his body.

He found himself enjoying the fact that he was a voyeur to his own first intercourse.

He smirked when he saw and heard Lazard flick the lid of the lubricant, the blonde slicking his fingers and naked member before turning his attention to the Cadet's underwear that were clinging defiantly to his hips. It took one slight nudge for them to fall to the floor.

Lazard broke into a wider grin, leaning over the teenager's pale back and slowly circling his finger around Genesis' untouched entrance. With a light kiss at the base of the redhead's neck, Lazard slipped his first finger into the tight warmth of Genesis' body.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" The blonde cooed in the teenager's ear.

Azure eyes remained focused on the glass, only closing for a second when Genesis bitterly muttered, "Give me something I haven't had before,"

Surprised, Lazard was quick to figure what the boy meant. "I'm pretty sure doing that will make you go blind,"

Rolling his eyes, Genesis stifled a sour laugh. "Whatever. I'm getting bored already,"

This boy was full of surprises; Lazard loved it. It added a razor edge to the adrenaline he was already experiencing, and he was sure the same feeling with echoing within Genesis.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint you," The blonde smiled and added two other fingers at once and immediately began stretching the boy out around them.

Genesis hissed in a breath; his back arched and he pushed back on the digits inside him.

It was something new, but it was hardly something unwanted.

His fingers gripped tightly to the ends of the desk, moving his hips on those fingers when Lazard stopped.

They were both smirking, making the blonde regret his decision to have the teenager on his stomach: he wouldn't get to stare as flawless features twisted almost painfully in the height of pleasure.

"Bored?" The Director muttered, leaning over the Cadet's slim back, his free hand playing in the long red strands of hair that were falling to the sides of the boy's neck.

Genesis grunted a quiet reply, his mouth was held shut: afraid of letting out a noise that the older man wanted, and unwilling to give in so quickly.

"A boy like you needs to be stretched, I'm pretty sure your instructors have told you so,"

"But not in the manner you're thinking, right?"

"Smart boy. That's a rarity, beauty and brains,"

"And a good voice,"

"We'll see to that one," Lazard muttered with a slight grin playing on his lips. Twitching with excitement, he pulled out his fingers and moved into position. "Don't scream to loud, there's still people working up-" His words ended abruptly with an extended gasp as Genesis roughly pushed himself down on Lazard's hard length.

The Cadet hissed in a breath and swore multiple times, grateful that Lazard remained completely still despite his obvious desires.

Giving the redhead a moment to adjust to the intrusion, Lazard snaked his still lubricated hand around the younger's body and around his wet member, giving it a few tender strokes before he spoke again. "Ready?"

Taking in a slow breath, Genesis nodded slowly, and shuddered visibly when Lazard moved and caressed him at the same time, as if trying to distract him from the intense pain.

As he promised, the boy was vocal, and beautifully vocal at that. His voice rang out against the glass, breaking every now and then as he cursed and screamed out the Director's name bitterly.

Lazard couldn't help but smile, never before had he seen such a teenager as this. Genesis wasn't the usual "grin and bear it" Cadet nor was he the "sit here and cry" type, he was his own "I'll give you a run for your money and make you enjoy it". It was enticing, as was the way the redhead's slim, lithe body writhed in pure instinct when Lazard's hard member grazed his prostate.

Genesis came long before the Director, just left lying there exhausted and spent against the cold steel table, unable to move his hips in time with the blonde's forceful thrusts, only breathing heavily and occasionally whining a response to softly spoken words.

Finally, Lazard reached his climax, releasing into the teenager with a prolonged, low moan.

That was it, the deed was done and there would be no more scheming, no more waiting.

5 minutes later, Genesis was walking painfully out of his office and back to his dorm, silently wishing the Director a thousand painful deaths, but visibly smirking.

In hindsight, Lazard considered that certain Cadet to be his best work and his biggest mistake… Genesis had gone from being a Cadet with potential to a 1st Class SOLDIER with one hell of a reputation for being a… free spirit, to put it in poetic words.

Still, it was nice to be able to boast that Lazard was the first of all of Genesis' lovers (could they be called that, even when it had no meaning?). Even though that did earn him a few disdainful looks from within Shin Ra, but the Cadets were the corporation bitches, everyone had their own use for them.


End file.
